1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a screwdriver bit set, and more particularly to an innovative bit set, which enables interpolation and assembly of at least four types of screwdriver bits.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
The coupling position of common electric screwdriver bits can be adjusted for assembly and replacement of different screwdriver bits, however, it is possible that the adapter of an electronic screwdriver bit cannot be inserted into the screw in a narrow space due to the external diameter of the adapter being too large.
Therefore, a screwdriver bit set has been developed in timely response to the aforementioned issues. One end of a screwdriver bit set is generally a coupling rod for assembly onto the adapter, and the other end is extended to a preset length and provided with a slot for insertion of the screwdriver bit. However, it is found from actual application that the currently available screwdriver bits from different manufacturers have various insertion ends, e.g. at a minimum 4 dimensions of insertion ends in view of the spacing from the end surface to the lateral bead locating flange. Yet, only one or two models are considered in the structure of a typical screwdriver bit set, leading to lack of adaptability in the applications, possible failure of assembly of screwdriver bits and screwdriver bit set, as well as adverse impact on the applicability of the screwdriver bit set.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.